Is This Right?
by showthevans
Summary: Sydney and Misha have feelings for each other way after they're broken up and one of them has moved on.


It was a normal Saturday. I did my usual routine: watch TV, eat, enjoy a couple of movies – the usual. Lately, my life sucks so my usual Saturday routine was not as fun as usual. I'm friends with the Supernatural cast. More like Jensen Ackles is my brother close. I consider Jared a good friend and I hate Misha with all my guts.

When Jensen first took me to the Supernatural set, it was around the fourth season when they were filming the episode Lazarus Rising (which is the episode where Castiel makes his first appearance). I was pretty excited since I've never been to set before.

I really don't feel like getting into the story but to summarize it to save time: Misha and I became really really close friends. A year after that he asked me to date him and we went out for a while. We broke up cause we acted more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. Basically, it was awkward. **Too** awkward.

We remained good friends after that. We had our arguments at times, but we always made up after. During that time, my friend Graham (fellow actor) guest starred on the show Bones. I went with him and kind of got close to John Francis Daley and we started to date. We're still together after 3 months.

The reason I'm pissed Misha is because one night he got a hold of a raccoon and a snake and brought them to my room (he knows I'm **DEATHLY** afraid of raccoons and creeped out by snakes) at four in the morning. I felt something funny on my foot and then I'm staring at a raccoon and I feel a snake slithering close to me. Misha then rolls out from under the bed.

_"Misha if I weren't freaked out right now, and if it weren't illegal, I would so totally put a pillow over your face and keep it there until you stop breathing." I tell him._

_"Face your fears Sydney." He said._

_"I fucking hate you, Get them out of my bed Misha." I said._

_"Fine." He said taking the animals out. "I should probably get rid of the tarantula too."_

_"WHAT."_

_"I'm kidding! I couldn't get one." He said. I threw a pillow at him. "Get out of my house."_

And now you know the backstory. So I'm sitting here currently watching Jackass 3 and my doorbell rings.

"Misha, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry about the snake and the raccoon."

"Okay. Goodbye." I say closing the door. The doorbell rings again.

"Can I at least come in?" He asks.

"Dude, you freaked me out last night so no."

"I'm coming in anyway. You'll forgive me sometime." He said.

"Yeah, not anytime soon though. Why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm spending time with my best friend today."

"Whatever." I say sitting on the couch far away from him.

There's a long moment of silence. Misha breaks it. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Dude, you made me witness the worst fear imaginable last night. Especially the fact that it was at four in the goddamn morning."

"It was a joke."

"I wasn't laughing." I said. And it went silent again.

"Sydney, if you must know why I did it is because I'm still in love with you."

"What a way to show it Misha."

"I don't know what I did or how it helped but I'm really sorry I scared you."

"I accept your apology but I can't. I love John. I still love you but you have to understand I can't Misha."

"But why. You still love me."

"Misha, you're not understanding. I'm in a relationship right now. I love John and I love you."

"How can you love both of us?"

"I'm in love with John and I love you like a brother Misha. Damn it, why are you making this complicated?" I asked. When I get really frustrated, I cry. Right then I started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry Sydney. I'm sorry." He said, moving closer to me.

"It's actually me. Sorry." I said trying to wipe my tears away. "It's just when things are really frustrating and I can't really find a way to deal with it I start to cry."

"Wow, I never knew."

"Yeah, well." I said. We looked into each others eyes for a second until my hormones got the best of me and I kissed him. He had one hand on the knee joint of my leg and was positioning himself between my legs. I put my legs around his waist and picked me up. We went to the bedroom and had mindblowing, headboard banging, annoy the neighbors, 'I'll feel that in the morning' sex.

I just hope no one finds out.


End file.
